


La Vida En El Dominio Zora

by Andremoi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, miphlink
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andremoi/pseuds/Andremoi
Summary: Mipha y Link continúan su vida juntos en el Dominio Zora. Esta historia es una secuela de “Su Futuro Está En El Pasado” y “Comienzo De La Vida En El Dominio Zora”Arte por Nurple(twitter dot com/nurpleynurple) Usado con permiso.Gracias a Solidusgabo por la traducción al EspañolEsta es una obra Hecha por un fan utilizando personajes y eventos del mundo de The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, el cual es Propiedad de Nintendo. Obviamente no reclamó ninguna propiedad del mundo o sus personajes. Este escrito es un producto de mi imaginación y es únicamente para entretenimiento.  No forma parte de la historia oficial de Nintendo.





	1. Estudiando

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Solidusgabo por la traducción al Español

* * *

**Capítulo 1- Estudiando **

Era una mañana de fin de semana en el Dominio Zora, Y Link estaba sentado con un libro en su mano estudiando. Mipha estaba sentada cerca de él leyendo también.

Link miro a Mipha, y ella levantó la mirada de su libro y sonrió. Ella tenía la sonrisa más dulce de todo Hyrule, pensó Link. Tal vez dulce no era la palabra correcta. Su sonrisa podía tener una seducción al respecto que insinuaba que podía ser más que dulce si ella lo quería. Y estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse y necesitaba un descanso.

Cuando MIpha le devolvió la mirada, pensó acerca de cuán Maravilloso Link era como esposo. Era un amante apasionado y una persona amable y considerada a la que le importaban sus sentimientos. Y se veía adorable con sus suaves ojos azules y su cabello rubio.

Hablando de su cabello, Link paso su mano a través de él.

“¿Como va el estudio?” preguntó Mipha, notando sus acciones.

“Bien, Creo. ¡Pero hay mucho que aprender!” dijo Link

El examen de ciudadanía Zora era en unas semanas, y él estaba determinado a hacerlo bien.

“Te casaste con una cultura muy rica con una larga historia, cariño” dijo Mipha. “Pero no necesitas sacar una puntuación perfecta sabes”

“Lo se. Pero no quiero ser una vergüenza para ti, tu familia y para mí tampoco, así que estoy dando lo mejor de mí” dijo Link.

Ahora estaba estudiando la historia de los Zora y nunca se había dado cuenta de cuán extensa era su historia. Lo hizo más humilde y agradecido por la oportunidad de ser parte de ella, y por complementar su experiencia Hyliana. !Pero el primer paso era pasar el examen¡

“¿Sabes quién aplicará el Examen? pregunto Link.

“No estoy segura. No sucede muy a menudo. Probablemente sea un miembro del Consejo de Ancianos. Intenta no preocuparte. Al crecemos estudiamos la historia de los Zora por supuesto, e incluso no siempre obtuve una puntuación perfecta en el exámenen,” dijo Mipha.

“Bueno, que verguenza, Princesa”, se rió Link. “Y yo aquí pensando que podria pedirte ayuda, tal vez debería de preguntarle a Sidon”.

Los tres irían a un picnic familiar más tarde en el dia. El clima se veía prometedor hasta el momento, aunque la lluvia no parecía molestar tanto a los Zoras.

Link se levantó y se sentó junto a Mipha, y luego la rodeó con el brazo.

“Tal vez en algún momento podrías ayudarme con la historia de la Reina Rutela”,dijo Link. “Parece haber ciertas incertidumbres con respecto a su pasado”

Mipha le sonrió.

“Esa es una historia triste, pero no pienses que soy tan ingenua y no se porque la mencionas”, dijo Mipha. “Y aunque amo acurrucarme contigo, realmente creo que deberías de estudiar un poco más”.

Link fingió una mirada perpleja. Pero Mipha dijo, “No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Puedo leerte mejor que a este libro. Aunque la mayoría de los relatos de la Historia de los Zora no crean que sea verdad, hay algunos que dicen que la Reina Rutela era Parte Zora y Parte Hyliana”.

“¿Enserio?” dijo Link regresandole la sonrisa.

“Tal vez falles en ese examen de ciudadanía después de todo”, Dijo Mipha. “pero se a que te refieres, y estoy feliz de que estés pensando en eso. Es dulce que lo hayas mencionado. Pero todavía no estoy lista para eso”.

Se inclinó hacia él, y se besaron.

“¿Eso es todo con lo que has as tenido dificultades?” dijo Mipha “¿Debería hacerte una prueba?”.

“Claro, adelante”, dijo Link.

“¿Sabes el significado delEmbalse Oriental?”.

“Fue un proyecto conjunto entre los Zoras y Los Hylianos como símbolo de sus estrechos lazos”, dijo Link. “También evitó la inundaciones que solían ocurrir”.

“¿Cuánto tiempo tomó construirla?”.

“Un año”, dijo Link.

“¿Y cuando fue construida?”.

“Hace diez mil años”, dijo Link.”Bueno Tuviste todo eso bien, así que quizás haya esperanzas para ti”, dijo Mipha. “De todos modos, viendo dónde está tu mente, creo que has estudiado bastante por ahora. Vamos a buscar a Sidon y tengamos nuestro picnic”.

  
  


  
  



	2. Picnic Familiar

**Capitulo 2 - Picnic Familiar**

Minpha y Link caminaban hacia las habitaciones del Rey Dorphan para recoger a Sidon. Para ahorrar tiempo Link compro una cesta de picnic en la posada en el camino. Pero noto que Mipha también llevaba algo.

“Hola, hermana mayor. Hola, Hermano mayor”, dijo Sidon emocionado. Corrió hacia Mipha quien lo envolvió en un abrazo. Link se agacho y lo abrazo también.

“Hola, Sidon. ¿Estás listo para nuestro picnic?” dijo Link.

“¡Estoy listo para una aventura de picnic!” dijo Sidon con una sonrisa.

Cuando salían a algún lugar juntos a Sidon le gustaba pretender que Link y él estaban en una aventura, y Link disfrutaba jugando. El era feliz teniendo a un adorable hermano menor ahora, Algo que nunca tuvo crecía. Y era encantador lo rápido Sidon lo había acepto.

“De Acuerdo, hoy definitivamente tendremos una aventura. Pensemos que podría ser mientras caminamos al lugar del picnic”, dijo Link.

Link llevaba la cesta de picnic en una mano y llevaba la mano de Sidon en la otra. Y Mipha Tomo la otra mano de Sidon mientras cuando se pusieron en camino.

“porque no tenemos el picnic en el Estanque de Ralis”, dijo Link

“Ese es un buen lugar”, dijo Mipha. “Pero no creas que me perdí la referencia a Rutela”. El Príncipe Ralis era el hijo de la Reina Rutela.

Se dirigen alEstanque de Ralis, Que estaba a una buena caminata del Dominio pero no estaba muy lejos. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos para abrir el apetito.

Link recordaba ese lugar y una batalla que tubo una vez hay. El agua era más profunda de lo que recordaba. debieron ser 100 años de evaporación a partir de ahora pensó. “Ya se a que podemos jugar aquí, Sidon. Pretenderé ser un Hinox y podrás pelear contra mi. Y recuerda no es justo escapar en el agua.”

Cuando sidón pensaba que estaba perdiendo en uno de sus juegos de batalla, la primera cosa que hacía era saltar al agua y esconderse. Luego Mipha tenía que ir por él, y recordarle que era solo un juego, y convencerlo de que regresara a tierra.

“Pero primero almorzamos, asi podre tener todas mis fuerzas”, dijo link

Se sentaron y desempacar la canasta de picnic. Era un lugar hermoso. Había sombra y un area para correr alrededor, y una piscina de agua para jugar en ella. Disfrutaron la comida juntos.

“Ahora tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti que hice yo misma”, dijo Mipha. “Cierra los ojos, Link, Y abre la boca”.

Link hizo lo que le pidieron y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba probando un delicioso dulce.

“¡Esto es delicioso!” dijo Link. “Me encanta, y te amo”.

“solo hice unos pocos, pero me alegra de que te gusten”, Mipha rió. “Sabía que traer algo dulce sacaría algunas dulces palabras de ti. Pero creo que Sidon debería tener uno ahora por la forma en que los está mirando”.

“Le conté a mi padre cuánto me gusta jugar contigo Link”, dijo Sidon. “Dijo que él piensa que serás un muy buen padre algún día”.

Mipha se rió. “De acuerdo, suficiente. ¿Este es el tema del día? Sidon, no repitamos todo lo que nuestro padre dice sobre Link. No queremos avergonzarlo”. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó para que no se sintiera mal.

“Creo que ya es hora de nuestra batalla”, dijo Link. “¿Estas listo? Puedes preguntarle a tu hermana algunos consejos para ganar”.

Link se puso de pie y caminó a un lugar cerca de los árboles. Luego pretendió que estaba dormido en el suelo, roncando ruidosamente.

“¿Recuerdas cómo vencer a un Hinox? Necesitas aturdirlo con una flecha y luego acabar con él con tu tridente”, dijo Mipha.

Sidon camino silenciosamente hacia donde Link estaba acostado. Luego arrojó una pequeña rama hacia él pretendiendo que era una flecha. Link se levanto, miro a su alrededor, luego con un rugido empezó a perseguir a Sidon. Sidon grito, y luego arrojó otra rama. Link pretendio quedar ciego, y Sidon se Apresuro hacia el y empezo a picarlo con sus manos, pretendiendo que era su tridente. Link se retorció y luego se enderezó y comenzó a perseguir a Sidon nuevamente. Sidon gritó nuevamente con emoción, y se alejó, recogió otra pequeña rama, y la lanzó hacia link. Fallo y Link se estaba acercando. Sidon recogió otra rama y la lanzó. Esta vez no falló y Link pretendio quedar ciego otra vez. Sidon se apresuro y empezo a picarlo unas veces mas. Link dejo salir un gruñido y colapso en el suelo.

“Lo hiciste Sidon. Muy bien hecho”, gritó Mipha.

Sidon le dio una gran sonrisa y se veía orgulloso de sí mismo. Link finalmente se levantó del suelo y El y Sidon chocaron puños. “Buen trabajo. Sabías exactamente cómo acabar conmigo”, dijo Link.

“¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?”, pregunto Sidon.

“Tal vez un poco más tarde”, dijo Mipha “porque no dejamos a Link descansar un rato Puedes ir y divertirte nadando en el estanque”.

“Esta bien”, dijo Sidon.

Link se sentó con Mipha mientras miraban a Sidon jugar en el estanque. Se abrazaron el uno al otro.

“Eres realmente bueno con el. Ciertamente se divierte mucho con tus aventuras”, dijo Mipha

“Tambien lo disfruto”, dijo Link. “¡Es adorable! Jugar con él es un bonus de ser parte de tu familia. Estoy tan feliz ahora, Mipha. Nunca imagine que la vida podía así de buena buena”. Se inclinó y la Beso.

“Yo también”, dijo Mipha

Se sentaron juntos en silencio mirando a Sidon chapotear en el estanque.

“Vamos ahora al agua y juguemos”, dijo Mipha

Mipha tomó la mano de Link, y corrieron a la orilla del agua. Mipha dio un salto en el aire y aterrizó con gracia en el agua. Link entro en el agua más lentamente.

“Juguemos a atrapados”, grito Sidon. “¡Mi hermana comienza!”

Link tenia la armadura zora la cual le ayudaba a nadar mejor pero jugar cualquier tipo de juegos en el agua era prácticamente un juego perdido. De cualquier forma, él se divertía. Mipha rápidamente atrapó a Sidon, y ahora Sidon era su turno de atrapar. A Pesar de torcerse y esquivar lo mejor que pudo, Sidon no tuvo muchos problemas en atrapar a Link. Y asi de Rapido era turno de Link. Link pretende perseguir a Mipha, lugo rápidamente se desvió para atrapar a Sidon. Pero Sidon seguía siendo muy rápido para él, gritando mientras nadaba lejos de su alcance. Al final, Link dijo, “Me rindo”, ambos son muy rápidos para mi”. Lugo solo jugaron en el agua por un rato hasta que comenzó a ser tarde.

“Terminamos la comida sobrante del picnic para la cena”, dijo Mipha.

Después de una comida rápida, Mipha dijo ”Creo que es hora de que regresemos. No queremos que pase tu hora de dormir Sidon, y tienes escuela mañana”.

Recogieron las cosas restantes del picnic y se fueron a casa. Ellos rápidamente llegaron a la residencia del Rey Dorphan y se detuvieron para dejar a Sidon. El Rey Dorphan los saludo.

“Espero que se hayan divertido hoy. Sidon, te ves agotado. ¡Apuesto a que dormirás bien esta noche!” dijo el Rey Dorphan.

“¡Me diverti mucho, Incluso derrote a un Hinox!” dijo Sidon.

“Guau, un Hinox. Eso es bastante impresionante”, dijo el Rey Dorphan con una sonrisa para Link. “Bueno, Diles buenas Noches, Sidon”.

Sidon se acerco y abrazo a Mipha y luego a Link. “Buenas noches hermana y hermano”, dijo Sidon.

“Que tengas una buena noche Sidon. Te Quiero”, dijo Mipha. “Yo tambien te quiero”, Dijo Link.

“Y buenas noches, padre”, dijo Mipha. “Buenas Noches, Padre”, añadió Link. Mipha y Link se fueron mientras se sostenían de la mano en su corta caminata a su casa.

“Mipha, todo lo que puedo decir en este instante es que la Vida es buena. Estoy viviendo un sueño hecho realidad, y aveces tengo miedo de que despierte de él” dijo Link.

Ella se acerco a él y lo beso. “No te preocupes. Es real. Y espero que no te hayas agotado siendo un Hinox”, dijo Mipha con una sonrisa.


	3. Koldah

Era media mañana en el Dominio Zora. Mipha estaba atendiendo a una junta del concejo de ancianos con su padre, entonces Link se encontraba solo en casa, seguía estudiando para el examen de ciudadanía Zora. había terminado con la sección de historia por el momento (aunque le gustaría revisarlo nuevamente) y ahora estaba con la geografía y costumbres Zora. Encontraba esos temas un poco más fáciles de digerir. Pero había estado en eso constantemente por ya un par de horas y necesitaba estirar las piernas.

Se levanto y camino afuera de su casa. Era un dia agradable, y él amaba el calmante sonido de las cascadas salpicando. Su caminata lo llevó más allá de la Posada Sueños y Escamas, y pasando por ahí, noto a una Zora que lo estaba mirando. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el.

“Hola Linkitín”, ella dijo. “No hemos hablado por un buen tiempo”.

“¿Disculpa?” dijo Link.

“oh, es verdad. Escuche que sufres de pérdida de memoria. ¿Juzgo por tu expresión vacía que tu no me recuerdas?”.

“Lo siento, pero no”, dijo Link.

“De Acuerdo, deja que me presente nuevamente. Mi nombre es Koldah, y fui tu novia por un tiempo”, ella dijo.

Link abrió la boca, anonadado. ¿Faltaba otro capítulo entero en su vida?. El no sabia que habia tenido una relacion con nadie más hay que no fuera Mipha.

“¡Oh! Lo siento no lo recuerdo. Espero que tus sentimientos no estén heridos”, dijo Link.

Koldah rió. “No, mis sentimientos están bien ahora. Estoy comprometida con Kayden que dirige la Posada Sueños y Escamas. Nos casaremos el próximo mes”, dijo Koldah.

“Bueno, Felicidades. Les deseo a ambos felicidad”, dijo Link

“Gracias”, dijo Koldah.

“Como dijiste, sufro de perdida de memoria. ¿Tienes algo tiempo para sentarte conmigo y contarme un poco más?” dijo Link. “¿Y qué hay con eso de “Linkitín”?”

Caminaron hacia una banca y se sentaron.

“”Linkitín” es el apodo que te di cuando salíamos juntos, y sigue sintiéndose natural que te llame de esa forma. Espero que no te moleste”, dijo Koldah. “De cualquier forma, no hay mucho que contar. Pasaste mucho tiempo en el Dominio mientras crecías, y me conociste en el trayecto. Después de que ambos fuéramos un poco mayores, empezamos a vernos. Disfrutaba de tu compañia, y tu disfrutabas la mia. Pasamos un buen rato juntos y nos acercamos bastante. Pero también comenzaste a ver a Mipha aproximadamente al mismo tiempo, y las cosas se estaban poniendo complicadas. De cualquier forma, Necesitaba una decisión y finalmente te pregunte a quien elegías entre Mipha y yo. Terminaste eligiendo a Mipha, y el resto, como dicen, es historia. Todo esto pasó ya hace más de un año”, dijo Koldah.

“Gracias por contarme esto Koldah”, dijo Link. “Me siento mal por no recordar nada de eso. Desde mi perdida de memoria, Frecuentemente aprendo cosas sobre mi mismo que debería haber sabido pero lo e olvidado completamente. Siendo honesto no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado con Mipha tampoco, Pero ella me a estado ayudando a llenar algunos espacios. De todos modos, espero que no haya resentimientos, y estoy feliz de que te alla ido bien en la vida”, dijo Link.

“No, no hay resentimientos. Y estoy feliz de que la tuya saliera bien también. Tu y Lady Mipha son ambos héroes ahora. Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿Que haces en estos días?. Debe ser un poco aburrido para ti ahora después de toda la emoción de salvar a Hyrule”, dijo Koldah.

“Bueno, aparte de otras cosas, E estado ocupado estudiando para el examen de ciudadanía Zora. Puede ser aburrido comparado con el combate, pero francamente aburrido es bueno para mi en este momento. Ciertamente disfruto de mi vida aquí”, dijo Link. Estoy tratando de ser un buen miembro de la familia de Mipha. Y estoy contemplando en involucrarme en la comunidad sora si ellos me aceptan”.

“¡Maravilloso! Entonces, ¿te convertirás en un ciudadano Zora? Estoy feliz de escuchar eso”, dijo Koldah.

“Bueno, Lo haré si puedo arreglármelas para pasar el examen”, dijo Link, riendo.

Se levantó la sesión del consejo, y Mipha pensó que vería cómo iba Link con sus estudios. Ella bajó las escaleras de la sala de reuniones y se sorprendió de ver a Link sentado con Kolda, compartiendo una risa. Bueno, eso es interesante, pensó. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Al ver que Mipha se acercaba ; ambos Koldah y Link se pusieron de pie.

“Lady Mipha, buenos días”, dijo Koldah mientras agachaba la cabeza.

“buenos días, a ambos. ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes por un minuto? Por favor sientense”, dijo Mipha.

Todos tomaron asiento. Link pensó que su tono era un poco más formal de lo usual.

“¿Supongo que tu reunión terminó?” dijo Link. “Me tope con Koldah mientras caminaba para tomaba un descanso de estudiar. Ella me estaba contando de algunos recuerdos que había olvidado completamente”.

“Eso es muy considerado de su parte”, dijo Mipha mientras miraba a Koldah.

“Espero que no le importe, Lady Mipha. Vi a Link y lo salude, luego me di cuenta que él no debía recordarme. Me pregunto si podía llenar algunos de los vacíos”.

“No, no me importa. He estado haciendo lo mismo durante semanas”, dijo Mipha.

“Le estaba contando a Link que estoy comprometida con Kayden, la persona que dirige la Posada Sueños y Escamas. Nos casaremos el mes que viene. Y Lady Mipha y Link, estaríamos honrados si pudieran asistir a nuestra boda”, dijo Koldah.

Link se dio cuenta que no estaba en posición para responder a eso, entonces miro a Mipha. Mipha parecía relajarse un poco.

“¡Felicidades a ambos! Nos encantaría asistir, espero que nuestra agenda nos lo permita. Gracias por preguntarnos”, dijo Mipha.

“Bueno, creo que deberia de regresar a mis estudios”. dijo Link. “Gracias de nuevo Koldah por ayudarme con mi memoria”.

“El placer es mío”, dijo Koldah.

“Creo que regresare contigo”, dijo Mipha a Link.

Se levantaron. Koldah Inclinó la cabeza de nuevo, y dijo, “Lady Mipha”.

“Koldah, fue bueno verte”, dijo Mipha.

Mipha y Link comenzaron a caminar a casa.

“¿Estás seguro de que estas estudiando lo suficiente, Link? El examen es importante”, dijo Mipha.

“Creo que si. Puse un buen par de horas y solo necesitaba estirar las piernas un poco. No esperaba encontrarme con nadie que conociera”, dijo Link

“Bueno, dada tu memoria, no la conocías. pero supongo que lo haces ahora”.

“¿Estas molesta conmigo? Cuando dijo hola y se presentó como un ex novia, estaba atónito no sabía qué decir. Pense que seria grosero simplemente ignorar el tema, entonces pedí una explicación”, dijo Link.

“Oh, ¿entonces tu conversación con ella fue solo por cortesia?” dijo Mipha.

“De acuerdo, admito que también fue por curiosidad. Estas molesta, ¿verdad?” Dijo Link

“Bueno, Estaba esperando encontrarte en casa estudiando, y en vez de eso te encuentro sentado riendo con tu hermosa exnovia”, dijo Mipha.

“La palabra clave es “Ex””, dijo Link. “Estoy felizmente casado ahora, y ella se ve felizmente comprometida. Entonces disculpame si te moleste”.

Mipha estaba callada por un momento.

“De acuerdo. Tal vez es un poco injusto. Es natural que quieras llenar los huecos de tu memoria. Solo no estaba esperando eso”.

“¿Estamos bien entonces? pregunto Link.

“Si, estamos bien”, dijo Mipha. Confirmándolo con un beso.

“Solo no comiences a pasear por la posada”, dijo Mipha.


	4. Dia del Examen

“Creo que deberias venir a la cama y descansar un poco”, dijo Mipha.

El examen de ciudadanía Zora era mañana y Link estaba intentando hacer una revisión de último minuto.

“Probablemente tengas razón. En realidad hice lo mejor que pude para prepararme para esto. Pero estoy más nervioso que cuando estaba en la academia”, dijo Link.

“Creo que lo harás bien. Ven aquí e intenta relajarte. En momentos como estos desearía poder curar el nerviosismo”.

Se unió a ella en el agua y casi de inmediato se sintió mejor. El agua se sentía tan relajante. Se inclinó y la beso. Ella acarició su cabello y lo acerco. Se abrazaron el uno al otro.

“Guardemos algo de energía para mañana”. dijo Mipha.

“Se sentía tan cómodo en sus brazos. Eso y la relajante sensación del agua rápidamente hicieron pesados sus párpados. Se quedó dormido. Lo siguiente que pudo recordar fue que Mipha lo besó ligeramente en la mejilla a la mañana siguiente. ”Es hora de levantarse y prepararse”, dijo ella. El estiro los brazos.

“Deacuerdo. Me siento mucho mejor. Descansar realmente me ayudó”, dijo Link.

Comieron un desayuno ligero, luego era momento de irse.

“Te acompañare hasta el salón del examen”, dijo Mipha.

El examen se haría en una habitación cerca de la sala del trono. Caminaron hacia allí juntos, luego Mipha le dio un último beso. “Buena suerte”, dijo ella. “No estes nervioso”.

“Gracias”, dijo Link. Entró a la sala del examen. No reconoció al examinador, pero fue vienvenido calurosamente. El examen era parte escrita y parte oral y abarcaba la historia, geografía, costumbres, y estructura gubernamental Zora. Comenzaron de inmediato. Se sintió nervioso al inicio, pero pensó que las primeras preguntas eran deliberadamente fáciles de resolver, y comenzó a calmarse en ese momento. Después de dos horas, el examen había terminado.

“Te haremos saber los resultados a través de una carta al final del día”, le dijo el examinador.

Salió de la sala del examen y se sintió bastante bien acerca de sus posibilidades. Minpha estaba esperando afuera. ella se veia mas nerviosa de lo que él había estado.

“¿Como lo hiciste?” pregunto.

Creo que lo hice bien. Obviamente no conteste todas las preguntas bien, pero me sentí bastante bien”.

Mipha dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. “Estoy muy contenta de escuchar eso. Me siento mucho mejor”.

“Vamos por algo de almorzar”, dijo Link. “Me muero de hambre”.

Decisión almorzar en la plaza de la ciudad. Había una olla hay para usar, y compraron un poco de pescado en el mercado, lo cocinaron y lo comieron sentados en una banca.

“Entonces, en serio, ¿que tan difícil fue el examen?” dijo Mipha.

“Fue un desafío pero justo, creo”, dijo Link. “Estoy feliz de haber estudiado tanto como lo hice. Ellos cubrieron todos los temas importantes bastante a fondo. Una vez el examen comenzó el tiempo parecía avanzar bastante rápido”.

Después de almorzar, Caminaron alrededor del Dominio por una hora, después fueron a casa. Él sabía que los resultados del examen se entregarán en su casa, y no quería perdérselo.

No querían obsesionarse con los resultados del examen. pero una vez en cas, sin algo con que distraerse, era difícil pensar en otra cosa. El tiempo pasó lentamente.

“Mipha, creo que aprobé, pero ¿qué sucederá si reprobé el examen?” pregunto Link.

“No me gusta pensar en eso”. dijo Mipha. “Se te permitirá retomar el examen en un año. Pero si repruebas el examen la leccion a aprender sera pasar mas tiempo estudiando y menos tiempo coqueteando con antiguas novias.

“¡Oh, por favor! dijo Link. “¿Puedes perdonarme y pasar de eso? Dedique mucho tiempo al estudio y creo que lo hice bien. Pero esperar por los resultados me pone nervioso de nuevo”.

Finalmente, llegó un mensajero con una entrega para Link. Tomó el sobre, agradeció la entrega personal, y se sentó junto a Mipha.

“Bueno, aqui termina”, dijo Link, sosteniendo el sobre. Respiro hondo. Miró el sobre de nuevo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

“¡La espera me esta matando!” dijo Mipha. “¡Si no abres la carta en este instante te la arrancaré de las manos!”

Sus manos temblaban un poco mientras abría el sobre y sacaba la carta.

La carta comenzaba con un, “¡Felicidades! Ha completado con éxito los requerimientos para el examen de ciudadanía Zora”.

¡Paso! Mipha salto a sus brazos y lo abrazó antes de que siguiera leyendo.

“¡Estoy tan feliz y orgullosa de ti!” dijo ella. Se abrazaron.

Link contuvo el aliento. “Déjame terminar el resto de la carta”, dijo. La carta decía que el siguiente paso era tomar el juramento de ciudadanía. Este Podría ser aplicado por un Oficial judicial o un miembro de la familia real pero requiere de testigos.

“Vamos, hagámoslo de una vez”, dijo Mipha. “Mi padre puede aplicar el juramento y yo puedo ser el testigo.

Caminaron hacia la sala del trono y encontraron que el Rey Dorphan terminara su reunión en unos minutos. Cuando estuvo libre Mipha se apresuró a entrar. “Padre, ¡Link paso el examen de ciudadania! ¿Estarías dispuesto a aplicar el juramento?”.

“¡Felicidades Link!” dijo el Rey Dorphan. “Estaría encantado. Pero dejemos que Sidon se nos una para este especial momento familiar”.

El Rey Dorphan le preguntó a uno de los asistentes que fuera por el Príncipe Sidon. Rápidamente llegó Sidon y se acercó a Mipha.

Mipha tomo la mano de Sidon y dijo, “Ahora Sidon, por favor comportate. Esta es una ceremonia muy importante. Link se convertirá en un ciudadano Zora”.

“¿Eso lo ayudará a nadar mejor?” pregunto Sidon.

“No. Ahora guarda silencio para que podamos proseguir con la ceremonia”, dijo Mipha.

“Link, párate aquí y repite después de mi” dijo el Rey Dorphan.

“Yo declaro ante juramento y Nayru mi lealtad y fidelidad a la Familia Real Zora y al Reino Zora. Obedeceré fielmente sus leyes como un leal súbdito y las defenderé lo mejor que pueda. Tomo este juramento Libremente y de forma voluntaria”.

Repitió el juramento. Luego el Rey Dorphan dijo, “Como Rey de los Zoras, yo por este medio te declaro a ti un ciudadano Zora, con todos los derechos y obligaciones. ¡Felicidades!”.

Link se arrodillo y dijo, “Gracias, su majestad, Estoy agradecido y honrado y haré todo lo posible para cumplir con mis obligaciones”.

Mientras se ponía de pie Mipha y Sidon rápidamente se acercaron para Abrazarlo.

“Este es un momento tan feliz para mi Link”, dijo Mipha.

“¿Link tendrá que arrodillarse frente a ti ahora?” le Pregunto Sidon a Mipha.

“Solo si estoy enojada con él”, dijo riendo. “Pero no, solo ante el Rey o la Reina y solo en circunstancias formales, Sidon.”

“Estoy feliz de ser un ciudadano hecho y derecho ahora”, dijo Link. “¡Y muy feliz de haber terminado de estudiar!”.

Fue una buena forma de terminar el dia.


	5. Empezando a Trabajar

Capítulo 5 - Empezando a Trabajar

Link se abría paso a través de la gigantesca máquina, lidiando ocasionalmente con Mini Guardianes en el trayecto. Había activado todas las terminales excepto la principal. escuchando la voz de Mipha mientras ella lo animaba. Finalmente, estaba en la terminal central. Se acercó con la Tableta Sheikah. Pero en lugar de activase, la terminal lanzó malicia púrpura que se transformó en una criatura mortal.Sin embargo, sabía que podía manejarlo. Esquivo su lanza y usó sus armas para debilitarlo. Cuando comenzó a lanzarle Bloques de hielo, él sabía cómo destruirlos y reflejar el ultimo de regreso hacia él. Finalmente, Acabó con la creatura con su espada, y se disolvió gritando al vacío que se merecía. Regreso a la terminal y la activo. Pero algo estaba mal. Mipha le estaba hablando, pero ella era un fantasma. Estaba muerta, era un espíritu ahora. “No, no”, comenzó a gritar.

“Link, despierta”, dijo Mipha. Pasó su mano por su frente luego tomó su mano. “Esta bien, esta bien. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla”. Era la mitad de la noche.

Se frotó los ojos. Luego se acercó y la abrazo. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces.

“Lo siento. ¿Grite mientras dormía?” Link preguntó.

“Solo me desperté escuchandote gritar “No, no””,dijo ella.

“De acuerdo. Necesito un minuto para calmarme”, dijo Link mientras continuaba respirando Hondo.

Fue solo un sueño, se dijo a sí mismo. Mipha estaba viva y estaba con el. Para alguien que había perdido tantos recuerdos, ¿Por que estaba maldecido al recordar los peores de la otra línea de tiempo? Afortunadamente, sus pesadillas eran infrecuentes.

“¿Estaba en tu sueño?” Mipha pregunto mientras Link se aferraba a ella.

“Si, pero prefiero no hablar de eso. Quisiera olvidarlo si pudiera. Fue el momento mas triste de mi vida”, dijo Link

“De acuerdo, solo relájate. Estoy aquí ahora. Hablemos sobre otra cosa. ¿No fue divertido el otro dia que Sidon creyó que el examen de ciudadanía Zora mejoraría tu natacion?

Él rió. “¡Si! Sidon es adorable. Nunca sabes qué es lo que dirá y adoro jugar con él”, dijo Link.

“Y a él ciertamente le encanta jugar contigo”, dijo Mipha. “No puede esperar para tener otra aventura contigo”.

“Si, tenemos que hacer eso otra vez pronto” dijo Link.

“¿Te sientes algo mejor? ¿Quieren intentar dormir otra vez? ¿Te gustaría hablar un poco más? o ¿Tal vez algo más?” dijo ella.

El la miro y sonrió. “Que tal algo más” Dijo.

Despertaron en una mañana lluviosa.

“Recuerda que comienzas a trabajar hoy. La Familia Real quiere que comiences a ganarte la vida aquí”, bromeó Mipha.

“Lo se. Por Supuesto, Lady Mipha”, bromeo Inclinándose.

Una vez que se volvió ciudadano, una idea que el rey Dorphan tenía era un papel como representante Zora para las otras áreas de Hyrule, similar a un embajador itinerante. Necesitaba comenzar a asistir a las reuniones del consejo y familiarizarse con los elementos de interés de los Zora, particularmente aquellos que involucran interacciones con los Ornis, Gorons o Gerudos al igual que el Gobierno central de Hyrule. El hecho de que Link tuviera buenas relaciones con personas clave en todas esas áreas fue el punto de venta de ese trabajo.

Después del Desayuno, Era la hora de atender a su primera junta del consejo. Mipha también participa en esta reunión, así que caminaron hacia ahí juntos

“Odio seguir diciendo esto, pero no estes nervioso. Todos entienden que eres nuevo en esto y probablemente escucharás más que hablar por ahora”, dijo Mipha.

“Bueno, esa parte me saldra natural”, el rió. “pero quiero hacer un buen trabajo por nuestra familia y nuestra gente”.

Llegaron al salón del consejo, y Link dio una vuelta para saludar a los otros miembros. Todos lo saludaron cálidamente y intentaron de hacerlo sentirse bienvenido. hasta el momento no sintio ningun resentimiento hacia él por ser un Hyliano. El Rey Dorphan usualmente dirige estas reuniones , pero cuando él no estaba disponible, Mipha se hacía cargo. Y resultaba que hoy era uno de esos casos, para alivio de Link. Despues de unos minutos Mipha pidió orden en la reunión.

La primera orden del día fue darle la bienvenida a Link al consejo en su papel de embajador itinerante. Mipha dijo que pensaba que él no necesitaba presentación, Y sus antecedentes únicos y familiaridad con varias personas en Hyrule que eran una ventaja decidida. Todos le dieron unos cortos aplausos de bienvenida al final de su introducción. Luengo avanzaron a los negocios de rutina, Como el estado de cualquier proyecto de obras públicas para mejorar el área o cualquier mantenimiento necesario. No parecía que hubiera nada en la agenda que requiriera de su participación. Pero resultó que estaba equivocado.

Uno de los miembros mencionó que podría ser de ayuda mejorar el turismo al igual que el comercio con otras personas. ¿Alguien tiene una idea en ese sentido? Era su oportunidad de hablar.

“Creo que mejorar el turismo podría ser una excelente primer idea. Las cascadas y las montañas azuladas del los alrededores son muy pintorescas. Se que los Hylianos aprecian esas cosas, y creo que las familias Orni podrían disfrutar el paisaje también, Incluyendo la oportunidad de alejarse de la nieve y visitar los diferentes picos de las montañas azules aquí. Mientras que la Aldea Onaona tiene una costa encantadora, tenemos cascadas, piscinas seguras, y buena pesca. También podríamos ofrecer algunas diversiones acuáticas para los niños y así animar a las familias a visitarnos. Creo que podríamos mejorar el turismo con algo de publicidad y ofertas de vacaciones. Estaré feliz de reunirme con algunas personas clave en la Ciudadela de Hyrule, Kakariko, Hatelia y la Aldea Onaona para hacerles saber de la oportunidad de turismo aqui y mejorar nuestra publicidad. También podemos anunciarnos en varios ranchos alrededor de Hyrule. En viajes posteriores pueden visitar algunas de las áreas más remotas como el Poblado Orni, y Ciudad Goron. Alguien más tendrá que hacerse cargo de la Ciudadela Gerudo. Una vez que comience el proceso, imagino que los otros pueden seguir todos los detalles. Mis visitas también pueden ayudarme a presentarme como su representante en cualquier otro asunto ", dijo Link.

Los miembros del consejo estuvieron de acuerdo que era una buena idea, y que Link deberia comenzar a prepararse para visitar los lugares que menciono. Bueno, no era salvar a Hyrule, pensó, y esperaba que en algún punto llegará a ser más que un agente de viajes, pero al menos tendría la oportunidad de visitar Algunas viejas guaridas, renovar algunas conocidas y con suerte generar algún ingreso para el Dominio.

Había otros temas por discutir, pero nada de eso le preocupaba demasiado. Finalmente Mipha concluyó la reunión.

“Bueno, La reunión salió bien”, dijo Mipha. “Se que estabas preocupado, pero pareció que todos te aceptaron”.

“Si, eso es verdad. La única cosa es que hubiera deseado discutir mi propuesta contigo primero. Parece que estaré viajando bastante y no me gusta mucho estar lejos de ti”, dijo Link.

“¿Quien dijo que estarás lejos de mi? Iré contigo”, dijo Mipha.

“¿Enserio? ¡Eso es Fantástico! No pensé que te permitieran irete del Dominio por tanto tiempo. le dijo.

“Bueno, estamos en asuntos oficiales, y creo que el Dominio sobrevivirá sin mi por un rato. También me gusta alejarme un poco. Además, después del Incidente de Koldah, no te dejare estar lejos de mi vista. Quien sabe cuantas novias que no recuerdas acechan en todo Hyrule, las cuales estarán felices de revivir tus memorias y jugar con tu “cortesía””, bromeó Mipha.

“¿Sigues enojada conmigo por eso? Estoy encantado de que vengas conmigo. No se que haria sin ti y tu confiable tridente para defenderse de las hordas de ex novias que seguramente atacarán”, dijo Link riendo. “Hablemos de nuestro itinerario en la cena”.

“¡Siempre pensando en la próxima comida!” dijo Mipha.

Llegaron a casa. Alrededor de la cena, discutieron los planes de viaje.

“Deberíamos visitar el Castillo de Hyrule primero”, dijo Mipha. “Podemos presentarte en tu nueva capacidad como embajador Zora y compartirles nuestros planes de viaje con las otras aldeas. Eso sería lo correcto y respetuoso”.

“Tienes razón por supuesto” dijo Link. ”Estoy deseando reunirme con gente que solo recuerdo como ancianos como Impa o Rotver.

“Del Castillo de Hyrule, podemos viajar a las aldeas que mencionaste y tal vez algunos ranchos en el camino”, dijo Mipha. “Estoy deseando revisitar nuestro lugar de la luna de miel que tuvimos en la Aldea Onaona”.

“Si, yo igual. Pero no creemos ninguna publicidad gratis contra nosotros, como incluso la Princesa Zora va a vacacionar a la Aldea Onaona”. se rió.

Mipha acordó discutir sus planes con su padre la mañana siguiente.

El pensó que era bueno Viajar juntos ante de empezar una familia. El no estaba seguro de que tan pronto Mipha estaría lista para dar ese paso.


	6. Biología Zora/Hyliana

**Capítulo 6 - Biología Zora/Hyliana**

Era una mañana de fin de semana, y Mipha y Link estaban estaban desayunando Juntos en casa. No tenían nada especial planeado excepto un almuerzo familiar con el Rey Dorphan y Sidon más tarde ese dia. Su viaje al Castillo de Hyrule comenzará después del fin de semana. Link estaba un poco nervioso por mencionar el tema pero no había tiempo como el presente.

“Mipha. ¿Podríamos hablar ahora de la posibilidad de tener una familia en algún momento?” el dijo.

“Ella lo miro y sonrio. “Por supuesto”, ella dijo.

"Se que es un gran paso y necesitas estar lista. Y sigues siendo muy joven para se una madre para los estándares de los Zora. Pero teniendo el tema en mi mente. Tu siempre as sabido que yo envejeceré más rápido que tu, y si tenemos una familia quisiera ver a los niños crecer tanto como pueda”, dijo Link.

“Si, lo se”, dijo Mipha, con la mirada baja.

“Hay una posibilidad que podría ayudarnos con la diferencia de envejecimiento. En la Línea de tiempo de la que vengo, la Dra. Prunia desarrollo una runa antienvejecimiento para la Tableta Sheikah y había desarrollado lo que ella llamaba una versión beta de una runa que aumenta la edad. Ella experimentó con la runa de cualquier edad y se expuso demasiado, con el resultado ella termino con el cuerpo de una niña de 6 años. De cualquier manera, la Dra. Prunia de mi línea de tiempo anterior me dio una copia de sus notas que traje de regreso conmigo y tengo la intención de compartirlas con la Dra. Prunia de nuestra línea de tiempo cuando visitamos el Castillo de Hyrule. Si nuestra Dra. Prunia puede perfeccionar la runa antienvejecimiento, entonces es posible que pueda vivir contigo más de lo normal. Yo ciertamente espero que ese sea el caso. Pero no creo que debamos planear nuestras vidas contando con eso”, dijo Link.

“Si, tienes razón”, dijo Mipha. “Pero no me gusta pensar en la vida sin ti”. Mipha comenzó a llorar. Link rapidamente se acerco y la rodeo con los brazos.

“Por favor no llores. Me rompes el corazon cuando lo haces. Hylia está dispuesta a que todavía tengamos muchos, muchos años por delante ", dijo Link. “Y tengamos algo de fe en la Dra. Prunia. Pero es algo en lo que e estado pensando y pensé que teníamos que discutirlo”.

“Si. Estaré bien en un minuto”, dijo MIpha, secándose los ojos.

Link espero unos minutos para que Mipha se calmara.

“Muy bien, dejemos la parte del “cuando” por ahora. Aún tenemos bastante tiempo para decidir eso. Pero ¿Podemos hablar un poco de la parte del “cómo”?” dijo Link.

“Dado todo nuestro tiempo juntos, creí que ya entenderías la parte del “cómo”, Mipha rió, recuperando su compostura.

“No, eso no”, dijo Link. “Me refiero a ¿cómo resultan los niños de un matrimonio Zora/Hylian?”.

“Estaba bromeando contigo”, dijo Mipha. “SE que eso es a lo que te referias. También pensé en este tema, y cuando consulte a nuestro experto médico, esto es lo que me dijo. Si el niño ereda el mismo tipo de cromosomas de ambos padres, el cromosoma de la madre será dominante y determinará la raza. Por lo tanto, una niña con un cromosoma X de cada uno de nosotros sería necesariamente una Zora. Sin embargo, si el niño hereda un cromosoma Y de ti, entonces hay un igual de probabilidades de que raza que sería el niño. Por lo tanto, un niño podría ser un Zora o Hyliano. La única combinación imposible para nosotros es una hija Hyliana. En cualquier caso, el niño heredará algunas características de ambos padres, pero crecería para convertirse en un miembro completamente viable de su raza. En efecto, después de la eclosión, un bebé Hylian pasaría por algo del mismo desarrollo que ocurre en el útero de una madre Hylian. Pero le proporcionaremos un entorno protegido separado con una alimentación adecuada. El bebé tendría branquias vestigiales capaces de ayudarlo en ese entorno. Después de todo, los pulmones de un bebé Hylian no se desarrollan completamente en el útero de la madre hasta casi ocho meses. Las branquias se atrofiarían y desaparecerían después de que el bebé tenga la edad suficiente, y terminaría siendo un niño Hyliano normal. Entonces, sería un poco más simple biológicamente si el bebé fuera un Zora, pero un niño Hyliano es una posibilidad viable“, dijo Mipha. ”Y, por supuesto, sólo podemos esperar que los niños hereden mi cerebro y mi apariencia", agregó sonriendo.

“¡Se lo suficiente para no discutir con eso!” dijo Link. “Entonces, para resumir, para cualquier hijo nuestro, hay un 50% de posibilidades de que sea una niña Zora, un 25% de posibilidades de que sea un niño Zora y un 25% de posibilidades de que sea un niño Hyliano. ¿Cuantos huevos suele poner las hembras Zora?”

“Uno o dos. Claro, algunas tienen más, pero uno o dos es lo más común”, dijo Mipha.

“Me pregunto ¿cuántas combinaciones diferentes de niños hay si tenemos dos o tres?” dijo Link.

"Supongo que no enseñan muy bien en las escuelas Hyalinas", dijo Mipha. Permíteme hacer unas tablas con todas las combinaciones y las posibilidades de mayor a menor para ti. Pero podrías beneficiarte al comprender cómo lo hago. Puedes hacer esto muy fácilmente usando trinomios. Por ejemplo, para dos niños se expande (x/2 + y/4 + z/4) a la segunda potencia donde "x" representa a las niñas Zora, "y" es los niños Zora y "z" son los niños Hylianos. La razón de los números 1/2 y 1/4 representan las posibilidades, la posibilidad de que sea una niña Zora es 1/2 y la posibilidad de que sea un niño Zora o un niño Hyliano es de 1/4 cada uno. Luego lee los coeficientes de los diversos términos. Obtienes x2 /4 + (xy)/4 + y2 /16 + (xz)/4 + (yz)/8 + z2 /16. Entonces, el término x2  al representa a dos chicas Zora y la probabilidad es de 1/4. El término (yz) representa un niño Zora y un niño Hyliano, por lo que puedes ver que la probabilidad de que sea es de 1/8. Y así. Puedes hacer lo mismo para tres niños, simplemente eleva (x/2 + y/4 + z/4) a la tercera potencia y amplíala. Y puedes hacer lo mismo para cuatro o más niños, pero el número de términos crece bastante."

Mipha luego trabajó las tablas para dos y tres niños y se lo mostró.

### dos niños posibilidades 

chicas Zora  |  niños Zora  |  niños Hylianos  |  probabilidad   
---|---|---|---  
2 | 0 | 0 | 4/16  
1 | 1 | 0 | 4/16  
1 | 0 | 1 | 4/16  
0 | 1 | 1 | 2/16  
0 | 2 | 0 | 1/16  
0 | 0 | 2 | 1/16  
  
###  tres niños posibilidades 

chicas Zora  |  niños Zora  |  niños Hylianos  |  probabilidad   
---|---|---|---  
2 | 1 | 0 | 12/64  
2 | 0 | 1 | 12/64  
1 | 1 | 1 | 12/64  
3 | 0 | 0 | 8/64  
1 | 2 | 0 | 6/64  
1 | 0 | 2 | 6/64  
0 | 2 | 1 | 3/64  
0 | 1 | 2 | 3/64  
0 | 3 | 0 | 1/64  
0 | 0 | 3 | 1/64  
  
“No escribiré la tabla de cuatro hijos, ya que tiene 15 filas. Pero el resultado más probable con cuatro hijos es dos niñas y un niño de cada raza, aunque la probabilidad de que eso pase es solo del 19%. Con cuatro niños allí es un 69% de posibilidades de tener dos o más niñas y un 93% de probabilidades de tener al menos una ”, dijo Mipha.

“¡Eso es impresionante!” dijo Link. “Entonces, al mirar la tabla para dos niños, veo que hay un 75% de posibilidades de que tengamos una niña. Con tres niños aproximadamente un 88% de posibilidades. Y tu dijiste que con cuatro hijos una probabilidad del 93%. Entonces es muy probable que tengamos una hija en nuestro futuro, sin importar cuántos hijos tengamos. Creo que puedo mirar las tablas y encontrar otras combinaciones. Pero espero que sepan que estaré encantado sin importar el sexo o la raza de cualquiera de nuestros hijos. Y los amare por igual ”.

“Sí, sé que lo harás”, dijo Mipha.

“Está bien, no tenemos que decidir nada ahora, por supuesto. Solo algo en lo que pensar, supongo”, dijo Link.

“Sí, algo en qué pensar”, dijo Mipha.

“Disfrutemos el fin de semana y nuestro próximo almuerzo familiar. Estoy ansioso por volver a ver a Sidón”, dijo Link.


	7. Viaje al Castillo de Hyrule

**Capítulo 7 - Viaje al Castillo de Hyrule**

Después de un desayuno muy temprano, Mipha y Link comenzaron su viaje al Castillo de Hyrule. Estaba nublado pero no llovía y el clima era agradable.

Planearon comenzar en el camino desde el Gran Puente Zora. Luego viajarían a través del monte Ruto, cruzando el Puente de Arponen y luego el Puente de Oren, a través del Bosque Tabahl hasta el Puente de Inogo, luego al noroeste a lo largo de la orilla del río hasta el Rancho del Bosque. Sin forzar a sus caballos, eso sería un paseo de un día completo. Luego pasarían la noche en el Rancho del Bosque y a la mañana siguiente pasarían por el Asentamiento Rauru, el Puente Helm, el Parque Forestal de Hyrule y luego hacia el oeste hasta el castillo de Hyrule. Deberían llegar al castillo a la hora del almuerzo.

“Estoy ansioso por este viaje”, dijo Link. “Debido a mi amnesia, Solo recuerdo varios lugares de Hyrule desde el momento cuando desperté en el Santuario de la Vida hasta el momento que regrese en el tiempo aquí y ahora. Así que mis recuerdos de Hyrule son mayormente de decadencia y destrucción. Pero afortunadamente, en esta línea de tiempo fuimos capaces de derrotar a Ganon antes de que pudiera hacer tanto daño. Así que finalmente veré un Hyrule que he olvidado en gran medida tal y como existía cuando era niño".

“Si, no había pensado en eso” dijo Mipha. “La otra línea de tiempo que mencionas simplemente no es real para mi, aunque entiendo que lo viviste. De cualquier forma, Me alegro de estar contigo para compartir estos momentos”.

“Yo igual. Pensar en la otra línea de tiempo me recuerda cuanto te extrañe por casi cuatro años. Sabes que te amo mucho” , dijo Link.

“Lo se. Y yo también te amo”, dijo Mipha.

El camino era un poco rocoso en algunas partes. Y algunas veces tenían que desmontar y caminar con los caballos por un tiempo.

“Te veo un poco tenso,” dijo Mipha. “¿Algo te está molestando?”

“Probablemente sea mi memoria muscular”, dijo. “Recorrí bastante estos caminos en mi otra vida, y había muchos Lizalfos y Moblins por aquí. Necesitaba estar en guardia. Y también estoy inconscientemente preocupado por protegerte. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a cuán seguras son las cosas ahora”.

“Lo entiendo. Respira profundamente, relájate, y disfruta del paisaje”, dijo Mipha.

Finalmente pasaron el Puente de Inogo, y un poco más allá el camino era liso. Era una simple cabalgata al Rancho del Bosque, era temprano por la noche cuando llegaron. Refugiaron a sus caballos, cocinaron una comida sencilla en la olla de afuera, y luego reservaron un habitación para pasar la noche.

“Esta es la primera vez que hemos estado fuera juntos desde lo de la Adea Onaona”, dijo Link.

“Así es”, dijo Mipha, bostezando. “Estoy feliz de que estemos haciendo este viaje juntos”.

Estaban acurrucados el uno con el otro en la cama. El sonido de las ranas croando en el Lago Nish y los insectos chirriando en el Bosque Minish llenaron el aire nocturno. Pero lejos de ser molesto, el sonido era relajante. Había sido un largo dia, y ambos estaban exhaustos. Rápidamente se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Habían pedido que los despertaran a el dueño de la posada, por lo que se levantaron temprano a la mañana siguiente. Después de refrescarse, tuvieron un desayuno rápido, y luego estaban de vuelta en el camino. Link admiro el paisaje alrededor del castillo. Y no había Guardianes que evadir mientras se acercaban a las puertas. Desmontaron, y dos asistentes fueron y se hicieron cargo de sus caballos. Mientras caminaban al castillo Link noto a uno de los oficiales en guardia como a alguien que él conocía.

“Mipha, ¿Te molestaria adelantarte? Quisiera saludar a un oficial aquí al que recuerdo”, dijo Link.

“Por supuesto”, dijo Mipha. Ella entro al castillo mientras Link se acercó al oficial.

"Hola, es el teniente Fandon, ¿no?" dijo Link.

"Sí, señor", dijo Fandon.

"¿Cómo estás y cómo está la familia?" dijo Link.

"Muy bien, señor. Tengo una hija de cuatro años y mi esposa espera otro hijo en dos meses", dijo.

“¡Felicidades!” dijo Link.

"Sí, señor. Entiendo que se ha convertido en ciudadano Zora, ¿pero todavía es un Capitán de la Guardia Real aquí?" dijo Fandon.

"Sí, Su Majestad hizo provisiones para que yo tuviera doble ciudadanía. Así que supongo que siempre pueden traerme de regreso aquí si necesitan ayuda. Pero parece que tienes todo bajo control", dijo Link.

"Sí, gracias a usted, señor, y a los otros Campeones".

"Bueno, es bueno verte, y mis mejores deseos para la familia", dijo Link.

“Gracias Señor,” dijo Fandon.

Link entro al castillo y comenzó a buscar a Mipha y Zelda. Las vio a través de la puerta del comedor y se acercó. Comenzó a acercarse a ellas para saludar a Zelda, cuando se dio cuenta de que ambas lo miraban con los brazos cruzados. Zelda, en particular, parecía fruncirle el ceño, aunque Mipha también parecía estar seria. ¿Cuál era el problema ahora? Se acercó a ellas y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Zelda lo interrumpió.

"Link, te prohíbo hablar", dijo Zelda. "Me gustaría recordarles que, además de ser un súbdito de la familia real de Zora, todavía eres un súbdito de la familia real de Hyrule. Has logrado la distinción única de ofender simultáneamente a las princesas de ambos reinos al hacernos esperar. Y espero que te arrodilles ante nosotras y pidas perdón".

Podía sentir como se ponía rojo. Comenzó a caer sobre una rodilla y tartamudeó, "Uh, altezas, solo me detuve para hablar...".

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, Mipha y Zelda se echaron a reír. "Te estamos tomando el pelo, Link. Levántate y deja de hacerte el tonto", dijo Zelda.

"Wow", dijo Link. "Admito que me atrapaste esta vez. Espero nunca confrontar a su lado malo, altezas".

"Almorcemos ahora", dijo Zelda.


	8. Visita al Castillo de Hyrule

**Capítulo 8 - Visita al Castillo de Hyrule**

Mipha, Zelda y Link se sentaron juntos en el comedor para almorzar. Mipha y Zelda seguían riendo por la broma que acababan de hacer. Link estaba intentando superar su vergüenza.

“Podría intentar pretendido que sabía que estaban bromeando”, dijo LInk, “Pero supongo que mi cara roja delató cosas”

“No solo fue el color de tu cara”, dijo Zelda. “¡Debiste de ver tu expresión! Casi sentí pena por ti.”

“Deacuerdo, deacuerdo”, dijo Link. “Admito que me atrapaste. ¿Ustedes dos se detendrán para que podamos comer?”.

El almuerzo iba a ser "estilo familiar", y el personal estaba esperando que Zelda les indicará que lo sirvieran.

“Pedí algunos platillos de pescado, Mipha; incluyendo Lubina de Hyrule. Espero que te gusten”, dijo Zelda.

“Gracias, Zelda”, dijo Mipha.

“Y Link desde que vives con los Zoras, ¿Debes de amar el pescado ahora?” pregunto Zelda sonriendo.

Mipha se rió un poco al principio, luego Ella y Zelda comenzaron A reír.

"Lo hace", dijo Mipha. "¡Es un apasionado del pescado!"

Zelda se dobló de risa.

"No sé qué está pasando por sus mentes en este momento, pero me muero de hambre", dijo Link.

Después de su broma de antes, tanto Mipha como Zelda todavía estaban en ese estado de júbilo donde todo parece divertido.

"Link, ¡Eres muy divertido de molestar!" dijo Zelda. "Nos detendremos por ahora. Disfrutemos del almuerzo". Ella le indicó al personal que sirviera la comida.

La comida era sabrosa, y el disfruto mucho del platos de pescado. Finalmente, la conversación llegó a la razón de su visita.

“La Familia Real Zora decido ponerme a trabajar como embajador itinerante”, dijo Link. “Tengo una carta del Rey Dorphan que puedo darte después del almuerzo para hacer las cosas oficiales. entonces una de mis tareas será representar a la gente Zora en reuniones alrededor de todo Hyrule, y, por lo tanto, transmitir cualquier inquietud que otros puedan tener a la familia real de Zora ".

"Ese es un papel excelente para ti", dijo Zelda. "Estás en buenos términos con la mayoría de la personas de Hyrule y eres muy respetado en todas partes. Es posible que debas mostrar un poco de humildad frente a Revali, pero creo que también puedes hacer que esa situación funcione. Y esta nueva posición puede ayudar a mejorar tu habla en público. Así que, por mi parte, estoy feliz por ti y espero trabajar contigo en el futuro ".

"Gracias, Zelda", dijo Link. "Agradezco tus amables comentarios. Otra razón de nuestra visita es que nos gustaría alentar más turismo al Dominio Zora. Creemos que tenemos hermosos paisajes y una gran cantidad de otras comodidades para ofrecer. Entonces, con tu permiso, nos gustaría visitar las aldeas más grandes alrededor de Hyrule y comenzar discusiones sobre eso. También nos gustaría expandir nuestros esfuerzos publicitarios en todo Hyrule en esa línea".

"Por supuesto que tienen mi permiso, y les deseo buena suerte", dijo Zelda. "Van a tener una dura competencia de la Aldea Onaona, pero tienes algunas cosas que ofrecer que ellos no tienen, y la gente puede querer un cambio desde allí de todos modos".

"Genial, gracias", dijo Link.

Después de terminar el almuerzo, Link habló.

"Si el almuerzo termina, con su permiso, esperaba discutir algo con el Dra. Prunia", dijo Link.

"Sí, por supuesto", dijo Zelda. "A menos que necesites a Mipha contigo, me gustaría pasar un tiempo con ella".

"No, puedo ver al Dra. Prunia solo. ¿Está de acuerdo, Mipha?" dijo Link.

"Está bien. Me gustaría pasar un tiempo con Zelda", dijo Mipha.

"Quería decirles a los dos que los tres cenaremos con mi padre esta noche", dijo Zelda. "Especialmente quería felicitarlos a ambos, ya que no pudo asistir a su boda y no los ha visto desde las celebraciones de la victoria aquí".

"Por supuesto", dijo Mipha. "Estaremos honrados".

"Está bien. Las alcanzaré más tarde", dijo Link. "¡Y por favor no más bromas!"

Todos se levantaron de la mesa. Mipha y Zelda se alejaron juntas y Link se dirigió al laboratorio de investigación donde trabajaba la Dra. Prunia cuando no estaba en la Aldea Hatelia.

"Hola, Dra. Prunia", dijo Link.

"Hola, Link. Espero que estés bien. Y espero que nuestra reunión de hoy sea menos dramática que la última vez", dijo Prunia, recordando la infección de Zelda.

"¡Sí, de hecho!" Link se rió. "Quería hablarte sobre algo que traje con mis notas de la otra línea de tiempo. En esa línea de tiempo, estabas trabajando en una runa Tableta Sheikah que podría revertir el envejecimiento. También estabas trabajando en lo contrario, una runa que aumenta la edad". Pudiste conseguir que la runa antienvejecimiento funcionara, pero demasiado bien: te sobre expusiste a ella y te hizo regresar a tener el cuerpo de una niña de seis años ".

"¡En serio! Eso debe haber sido interesante", se rió. "¿Dices que trajiste información al respecto?"

"Sí. Los pronombres se están volviendo confusos, pero me diste una copia de tus notas de investigación para que me las llevara y te las compartieras. Tal vez, si tienes tiempo, podrías echar un vistazo y ver si pueden ayudarte a desarrollar algo Entre esas líneas."

"Ciertamente, echaré un vistazo a esto. Sería de gran beneficio si pudiéramos perfeccionar esto", dijo Prunia

"Sí. Y sería especialmente beneficioso para mí. Los hilianos envejecen más rápido que los Zoras. Si Mipha y yo tenemos una familia, me encantaría pasar más tiempo con Mipha y ver a nuestros hijos crecer juntos", dijo Link.

"Entiendo completamente. Estoy segura de que al Rey Rhoam y a la Princesa Zelda no les importaría que pase el tiempo investigando esto, ya que sería de gran beneficio. Leeré mis notas y veré qué puedo aprender", dijo ella. "También tengo la Tableta Sheikah que Zelda iba a usar la última vez".

Mientras hablaba, Prunia echó un vistazo a la página superior de las notas que Link le había dado y vio un sobre adjunto al frente dirigido a ella. Dentro había una carta que abrió, leyó y se echó a reír.

"Veo que todavía tenía sentido del humor en mi vejez", dijo Prunia.

La carta decía: "Querida yo, no eres tan inteligente como yo ahora, pero espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente. Intenté hacer mis notas lo más simples posible. ¡Buena suerte!" Firmado "Dra. Prunia".

"Está bien, Link, déjame esto a mí. Comenzaré a trabajar en esto", dijo Prunia.

"Gracias", dijo Link. "Esto significa el mundo para mí".

Link pasó el resto de la tarde haciendo turismo. Fue un placer ver el área en su forma original, no el páramo que recordaba. La Ciudadela de Hyrule estaba llena de tiendas y comerciantes. Y la arquitectura en y alrededor del castillo en sí era excelentes. No tenía idea de dónde estaban Mipha y Zelda, pero pronto llegó el momento de prepararse para la cena. Zelda había puesto a disposición de ellos la habitación real de invitados, y se dirigió allí para refrescarse. Encontró a Mipha ya allí.

"¿La pasaste bien con Zelda?" preguntó Link.

"Sí, ella fue muy agradable. Tuvimos una conversación larga y agradable, y siento que la conozco mucho mejor ahora. Lo disfruté", dijo Mipha.

Mipha se puso su tocado real para la cena. Link llevaba su armadura Zora. Cuando llegó el momento, un asistente llamó a su puerta y se ofreció a acompañarlos al comedor. Cuando llegaron al comedor del Rey, Zelda ya estaba allí.

"Bienvenida princesa Mipha y Sir Link", dijo el Rey Rhoam. "Estoy feliz de tener la oportunidad de volver a verlos y finalmente ofrecerles mis felicitaciones y mis mejores deseos por su matrimonio".

Link se arrodilló sobre una rodilla y dijo: "Gracias, Su Majestad". Luego se levantó. Mipha inclinó la cabeza y dijo. "Gracias, Su Majestad, y gracias por vernos. Mi padre le envía sus saludos".

"Y yo a él, por favor", dijo el rey Rhoam. "El Rey Dorphan y yo tenemos un pasado juntos, y siempre he tenido el mayor respeto por él. Ahora, antes de comenzar a pronunciar discursos, sentémonos todos y disfrutemos de la cena".

La cena fue excelente al igual que la conversación. El conocimiento del Rey Rhoam sobre Hyrule y sus asuntos era extenso. Le preguntó a Mipha en detalle sobre cómo le estaba yendo a la comunidad Zora y si podía ayudar con algo. Zelda también tenía mucho conocimiento y era una participante activa en las discusiones. Y Link estaba aún más impresionado por lo mucho que Mipha sabía sobre Hyrule y su habilidad para conversar en igualdad de condiciones con la princesa Zelda y el rey Rhoam. Era un lado de ella que no había visto mucho, pero no debería haberlo sorprendido. Mipha a menudo se encontraba con aquellos que no la conocían como tímida y callada. Pero en realidad, una vez que la conocías, te das cuenta de que es brillante, segura de sí misma y extraordinariamente capaz. Su tranquilidad reflejaba su amabilidad y consideración. Link recordó que fue Mipha quien dominó a su Bestia Divina más rápido que cualquiera de los otros Campeones. Terminó escuchando mucho más que hablando esta noche. Tenía mucho que aprender antes de poder considerarse en su liga.

Durante un descanso en su conversación, el Rey Rhoam dijo: "Entiendo que en el futuro, Link, ¿serás el embajador de Zora aquí?"

"Sí, Su Majestad. Obviamente todavía tengo mucho que aprender, pero tengo una excelente maestra", dijo Link con un gesto hacia Mipha.

"Bueno, siempre eres bienvenido aquí, como embajador Zora o de otra manera. Espero que estés al día con tus habilidades de combate en caso de que alguna vez te necesitemos", dijo el rey Rhoam.

"Bueno, Su Majestad, trato de mantenerme en forma. Pero, francamente, espero que mis habilidades no vuelvan a ser necesarias de esa manera. Sin embargo, si lo son, prometo que estaré listo. ¿Hay algo problemático en específico su Majestad?" dijo Link.

"No, nada en particular. Probablemente sea una preocupación innecesaria", dijo el rey Rhoam. "Pero saber que estás listo si es necesario me hace sentir mejor".

La comida terminó y todos se dieron las buenas noches y se despidieron. Mipha y Link se irían a la mañana siguiente a la Aldea Kakariko. Pero Zelda quería hablar con ellos primero.

"Padre, voy a llevar a nuestros invitados de regreso a su habitación", dijo Zelda. Cuando pasaron por una sala de estar, Zelda les pidió a los dos que se sentaran.

"No quería discutir esto delante de mi padre, pero voy a asignar cuatro miembros de la Guardia Real para que lo acompañen en el resto de su viaje", dijo Zelda.

"¿Es eso necesario?" dijo Link.

"Tal vez no, pero preferiría prevenir antes que lamentar. Mi preocupación es el Clan Yiga. La derrota de Ganon fue una derrota amarga para ellos, y sin duda están lamiendo sus heridas. Pero no amarían nada mejor que tomar algo de consuelo emboscando a una famosa Campeóna y al Héroe de Hyrule solos en el camino. No atacan en números sino que prefieren el sigilo y el disfraz, a menudo pretendiendo ser viajeros solitarios caminando por el camino. Vivir en el Dominio Zora puede haberte hecho algo complaciente Los Zoras protegen bien su reino, y los Yiga no pueden disfrazarse de Zoras por lo que cualquier espía sería descubierto rápidamente. Lo mismo ocurre con las áreas de el Poblado Orni y la Ciudad Goron. Y la Aldea Onaona también se mantiene muy segura para proteger su turismo. Pero la Aldea Kakariko es un puesto de avanzada Sheikah y ha tiene un historial de infiltraciones del Clan Yiga. El viaje a la Aldea Kakariko toma alrededor de ocho horas desde aquí, pero pueden detenerse en los Ranchos del Pantano en el camino después de cuatro. El camino entre Las aldeas Kakariko y Hatelia son un viaje de seis horas sin establos en el camino. Hay algunos lugares aislados a lo largo de su ruta, así que insisto en asignarles una escolta. Me sentiré mucho mejor sabiendo que están a salvo. Al mismo tiempo, ustedes mismos también deben permanecer vigilantes", dijo Zelda.

"Muy bien", dijo Link. "Y gracias, Zelda".

Se despidieron. Ahora Link no estaba tan seguro de que fuera una buena idea que Mipha lo acompañara en este viaje. La idea de que ella podría estar en peligro lo hacía sentirse enfermo. Bueno, ya era demasiado tarde. Tendría que mantener la guardia alta de ahora en adelante.


End file.
